Coming Together
by RavenSara84
Summary: Ryuuto was relaxing after a recent adventure, but he finds someone who looks almost like a double to himself, although the teen looked weary and beat up. Who is this guy? And better yet, why is he demanded him to give over his treasure?


Title: Coming Together

Rating: K+

Notes: This is just a one-shot, it seems like it's going to be more, but trust me it's just a solo thing.

Summary: Ryuuto was just minding his own business, relaxing after one of his many adventures when suddenly he meets a teen who looks almost the same as him.

Ryuuto relaxed on the large rock, taking a deep breath and breathing in a humid air. His legs were in pain after all the running he had to do, his arms ached due to the climbing however he didn't regret his actions and smiled as he looked up at the clear sky above him.

_I finally found a bey that everyone thought was a myth._ He heard a rustling to the side of him and sat up, readying to launch Omega Dragonis just in case.

The person he saw surprised him, white hair, tanned skin and a red streak to the front of his hair, it would almost be a mirror image of himself; but the teen in front of him had shorter hair although it was rather messed up and he was covered in wounds, his clothes were ripped apart as if he had been in an intense battle. He staggered slightly, pausing to focus on his walk and then moved on, but Ryuuto jumped in front of him, a hand out but never touched him.

"You really should rest," He said, eying up his wounds again but the other just looked at him tiredly before moving to go around him; "Oi! I said…" Before he could touch the other, make him _rest_ the teen grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly.

"Legend has it that there is a powerful bey near here…" The other pushed him back and he staggered.

"There _was…_" Ryuuto admitted with a nod; "I have a more important question though, why do you look like me?"

The scarred teen looked at him, noticing the differences and similarities in their looks and sighed in frustration; "You are Ryuuto,"

"Huh? How did you…" He took another step back from him, wondering what was going on.

"Didn't actually expect to see you again," He said and then noticed how the other just looked completely confused; "You're my brother,"

"Eh? No way! I was an orphan," Ryuuto argued, refusing to believe what was obvious, what was crystal clear; "I can't…"

"Genetics are rather funny, but right now I need to find that bey…" He carefully looked at him brother; "It's no longer here huh?" He took a step towards him, but it was threatening, he was too tired to be threatening.

_There's no… How can this be possible?_ Ryuuto tried to think; "I have it that's why, Ryuuga," His eyes widened when he said that name, so familiar to him and yet so foreign as well.

"Tch, give it to me," He held out his hand but Ryuuto just glared at him.

"No," He said stubbornly and noticed a smirk appeared on Ryuuga's face; "Why do you want it?"

"Because that bey is _mine_,"

"Huh?" He asked not understanding the statement; "It's been hidden for…"

"A thousand years, with L Drago taking its place as the most powerful bey," Ryuuga recounted the legend; "I _know_ that, but that bey is mine. It's power was linked to L Drago, the Dragon Emperor…"

"It's the _king_ of all the dragon bey's," Ryuuto added, but realised that perhaps the bey did belong to Ryuuga; "Prove that you can wield its power," He challenged him, bringing the golden bey out of his pocket.

"Finally," He muttered as he took the bey from him, noticing how it felt heavier from his previous bey's, but paid no attention to it, bringing out his launcher and felt the overwhelming power overcome him.

_No. Not now, not ever._ Ryuuga thought to himself, making sure the force inside the bey understood that he was not going to become a _slave_ to it, _he_ was the blader; _You do as I command, just like L Drago did._

Ryuuto watched as his brother launched the bey, surprised that he managed it so smoothly when he was clearly exhausted, the bey rotated to the left, circling the area of land and waiting for the next command to come, when Ryuuga fell to the ground, his strength spent on making sure the dragon understood that he was not going to be its minion.

"Ry…" Ryuuto ran towards him and noticed the golden bey had fallen over as well, he felt a shiver run up his spine; "That… That is…" He shook his head and pulled Ryuuga onto his back, deciding that now was a good time to check out all the wounds that he had and making sure everything was okay.

XXX

When Ryuuga opened his eyes again he found himself looking up at the stars and he moved suddenly, his ribs harshly letting him know that they did not appreciate such sudden movement from him when they were still tender. His amber eyes looked over to the fire, seeing that there was food waiting to be cooked but couldn't see Ryuuto.

_Not the type to…_ He trailed off that thought, wondering where the golden bey was, he didn't know what had happened to it as he was sure he had passed out after 'speaking' to the dragon; _Where did he…_

"You're up," Ryuuto said as he walked over to him, a small selection of fruit in his arms that he put down carefully beside him; "Figured you'd be out for a bit longer than that…"

"Where is the…"

"Here," Ryuuto handed over the golden bey, glad not to have the heavy bey on his person anymore; "Rather you than me," He added with a shrug as he put the meat onto the fire and sat back down again.

"How so?"

"I like my bey," The younger teen brought out his bey, Omega Dragonis to show him; "But I don't think I could handle _that_ bey,"

Ryuuga looked at his new bey, smirking and he looked at his brother; "Not many can. L Drago was a dark bey, so powerful people would use it to make sure battles would go there way, in the end it became tainted with darkness, that was why the dark power was so strong, but it left _this_ bey untainted, as L Drago would have been back in the beginning,"

"Untainted, but still powerful," Ryuuto said, his own amber eyes carefully looking at the golden bey and then down to him own blue bey, then he smiled; "Still, I couldn't be bothered with that. Too much hassle,"

"Really? To become a powerful blader is a _hassle?_" Ryuuga questioned him as his brother passed over a bottle of water.

"Well, yea. I don't do tournaments, myself and Omega Dragonis are happy doing what we do best," He shrugged, not minding that Ryuuga appeared to look down on him for that; "I battle when I _have _to. We just hunt treasure together. It works well for us,"

Ryuuga just shook his head, but whether it was out of disappointment or amusement the other couldn't tell; "You were out here looking for this bey?"

"Well, I wanted to see if the legends were true," Ryuuto explained; "I'm not often wrong about things like that,"

"Huh…" Ryuuga looked at the golden bey once more, although heavy it felt _right_ to be holding it, knowing that this bey was… _pure_. Untainted unlike his previous bey.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" The younger asked him, checking the meat on the fire to see if it was cooked, burning his finger as he did so.

Ryuuga just took the meat from him, showing his how it was meant to be done without a word being spoken; "Train with this bey. I want to make sure I have _complete_ control over it before I face Ginga again,"

"Ginga?" Ryuuto repeated and grinned; "You know him too?"

"His bey is Pegasus, of course I know him, our bey's are destined to fight against each other," Ryuuga said with a short nod and looked at him carefully; "How do you know him?"

"Oh… I thought he was a treasure thief," He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed slightly.

"Proved you wrong, no way could he be a thief," Ryuuga said softly and Ryuuto just looked at him.

_He's so different, I never thought I would have a brother who was so… So…_ He tried to find a word to describe the teen in front of him, but was at a loss, Ryuuga didn't appear to be cruel, or greedy, but he wasn't exactly friends either.

"So are you just going to stick around here? I mean you should, for your wounds to heal and all," Ryuuto advised.

"Seems a good place to train," He replied, looking around, seeing a lot of things he could use to his personal training with the golden bey.

Ryuuto now wondered what he should do, part of him wanted to leave and continue treasure hunting but another part wanted to have a brother, _wanted_ to have some kind of family unit, but he got the feeling that Ryuuga might not have the same desire in mind.

_He's the kind of guy who focuses on one goal; once that goal has been reached he'll focus on something else… So what use will I be to him?_

"Might as well stick around kid," Ryuuga told him and he took the meat off the fire again, looking right at him; "I'll need to battle someone,"

Ryuuto smiled and nodded slowly, warmth flooding his heart; This_ might not be too bad…_

XXX

_I've changed my mind. This is exhausting!_ Ryuuto said as his Omega Dragonis was knocked out to his feet once more; "Do you have to be so vicious?" He called over to his brother who just smirked back.

"_You're_ the one holding back!" Ryuuga called over, his wounds were nearly completely healed.

_When can we leave?_ Ryuuto wondered, they had been there for almost two weeks now, although he noticed that his own strength was growing, Ryuuga's power had gotten stronger in a short period of time; _He battles in tournaments, I don't. Can't he get that?_

"I think we can go," Ryuuga said, halting his bey and having it return to him with a grin; "Ready… Brother?"

Ryuuto nodded slowly, still getting used to him called him 'brother' when it still felt rather foreign to him, his whole life he thought he had been an only child, an orphan with no family and therefore no ties to restrict him, but now?

_Tch, Ryuuga wouldn't care what I did, so long as it didn't cause him trouble._

"So, where are we going?" He decided to ask as he noticed the other seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"There is a tournament coming up," Ryuuga stated as if that explained everything.

"So?" He said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair; "I don't compete in tournaments Ryuuga, I don't want the stress when I could be…"

"You need to improve, you could become so much _more_," He informed his brother, his amber eyes hard as he looked at him; "You're bey could be _stronger_ than before, wouldn't that also help you find your treasure?"

Ryuuto nodded slowly in agreement, knowing that he had a point, but not sure what to make of it; "But how does this tournament run? Is it individuals…"

Ryuuga continued to walk as he followed slightly behind; "No, it's in teams of four,"

"Well I know you are good but…" He trailed off as he saw a familiar smirk; _Oh he had this planned for a while._

"I know someone who will join us, the fourth member is a sub, and" Ryuuga informed him; "We won't need them,"

"It's better to have a back-up though, in case," Ryuuto pointed out as they came upon a city and he felt himself tense up, taking a deep breath he prepared himself for the contained feel that he always got when in a big city, or indeed any city.

Ryuuga noticed how tense his brother had become, carefully watching how he now held himself, as though afraid that someone would grab him and force him back out of the city. He slowed down and walked at the same pace as him, much to Ryuuto's surprise.

"Ry… Ryuuga!" A familiar voice cried out and running towards them was a young teen with green hair, brown eyes which held unshed tears.

The two brothers stopped walking, Ryuuto looking at the boy in wonder, and then it dawned on him that it might very well be him who would join their little 'team'.

"Kenta," Ryuuga said with a short nod, noticing that Ginga was walking up to them as well.

"Ryuuto!" The red head said with a wave and he waved back.

"Hey Ginga," He replied and noticed the red head looked at him, then Ryuuga and then back to him again; "Er… Yea, that's my… Ryuuga is my brother,"

"What?" Ginga exclaimed in surprise, looking back at the two quickly, although he saw the similarity, the physical similarities, everything else was completely different; "No way!"

"_Way_," Ryuuto said with a small laugh; "We're related. I don't remember much, but I was too young…"

"Doji took me away," Ryuuga turned to look at his rival, the fierceness in his eyes returned, those amber eyes wanted to fight.

"What are you doing here?" Kenta asked him, trying to break the intense starring competition.

"Oh, we're on our way to enter the tournament," Ryuuto said cheerfully, feeling a bit more relaxed now that he had someone else that he knew around too.

"Huh? You guys are going to enter? But you need a team of _four_,"

"We'll find the other two," Ryuuto said without a care; "Are you guy's going to enter?"

"Yup! My old team is ready to start," Ginga said and Kenta just smiled, but said nothing.

"What about you?" Ryuuga asked and the shorter boy looked up at him.

"I don't think I'm ready just yet," Kenta confessed and Ryuuga narrowed his eyes at him, which went unnoticed by the younger boy; "I mean, I'm still trying to get used to Flash Sagittario…"

"You should just join our team," Ryuuto said and everyone just turned to stare at him; "What? Am only saying it would be good for you to just take part, besides if Ryuuga is making _me_ take part in this, then so should you,"

Ryuuga just looked at his brother in surprise, although no one else would have noticed; _He's good. Being able to read into a situation and do something about it. Might not be too bad having him around._

"Huh? B… But…" Kenta looked around, and then seeing that Ginga didn't appear to mind and the two _brothers_ were just looking at him he sighed and nodded; "All right,"

"Cool," Ryuuto said with a smile; "Just one more to go,"

Ryuuga just nodded at him slowly, starting to walk away and further into the city, knowing that the final blader would be around somewhere.

_Perhaps it's not too bad to have friends… Or family…_ He frowned at this thought, wondering if he would be able to fully understand the emotions and feelings that his two team mates will bring, and also wondered if he could take the challenge of something that was so completely different; _Guess we shall see._


End file.
